


Let Me Down Easy

by strawberrymarss



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hyung Kink, M/M, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Rivals With Benefits, Rivals to Lovers, Rough Sex, Slightly dubious consent, Soft sex, Spanking, Top Park Seonghwa, cumming inside, did i tag that already, hongjoong lowkey a sad boi who's figuring out his feelings, hongjoong lowkey brat, mentioned praise kink, mentions of cheating (its not them tho), no wait, safe sex, seonghwa gives the best aftercare, seonghwa is bi and had a gf who cheated on him, slight angst, slutshaming, the others are mentioned shortly, they're safe and tested, this is a sexc time, unsafe (?) sex, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymarss/pseuds/strawberrymarss
Summary: Everyone on campus knows the two heartbreakers, Park Seonghwa and Kim Hongjoong. They're both mass media majors, both in their second-years, yet their body count is fucking impressive. Both from rich as hell families, leading hedonistic lives on the side of their professional student lives, and they live in the same apartment block. Everyone could tell they're rivals, even if their friends' circles overlap and they cross paths frequently.No one knows about the nights they spend together, though.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 482





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hongbabey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbabey/gifts).



> im back this shit was written at 2am also i will defo write another chap just to give them a happy ending so anyway enjoy ye

Everyone on campus knows the two heartbreakers, Park Seonghwa and Kim Hongjoong. They're both mass media majors, both in their second-years, yet their body count is fucking impressive. Both from rich as hell families, leading hedonistic lives on the side of their professional student lives, and they live in the same apartment block. Everyone could tell they're rivals, even if their friends' circles overlap and they cross paths frequently. 

No one knows about the nights they spend together, though. 

It usually starts like this. A working and stressed Hongjoong getting interrupted with a series of knocks on his door in the middle of the night, angrily saving his work progress and shutting down his laptop to walk over and see who the fuck is outside. He knows the goddamn answer, though. 

It's always Park fucking Seonghwa.

"What the fuck is it this time, jackass?!" Hongjoong swung open the door as he yelled, only to get pushed inside by an impatient Seonghwa who locked the door behind him as he slammed his lips onto Hongjoong's. 

The first time this happened, it was a sort of bet. Seonghwa had come into his apartment as they had to work on a project together, treating it like his home, taunting him as he rummaged through Hongjoong's space. Hongjoong doesn't remember how it progressed but he remembered getting tipsy and suddenly they're agreeing on getting each other off whenever needed without strings attached, and it's implied that whoever gets attached first loses.

And Hongjoong's afraid that he's losing, especially when it goes down like this, when Seonghwa's mask cracks and his vulnerable self slips through a little, letting Hongjoong get a glimpse.

"Ugh- Goddamn it, send a text or something before doing this next time, idiot," Hongjoong complained against Seonghwa's lips, "where do you want us this time?"

Seonghwa didn't reply immediately, burying his face in Hongjoong's shoulder. That was odd. Seonghwa is his rival, and god, does Hongjoong hate his fucking guts, especially when he tries to one-up the shorter in class, but he can't help but be concerned. Well, Hongjoong's friends, Wooyoung and Yeosang are Seonghwa's friends too, so Hongjoong can't really not care at all, can he?

"Hey, Seonghwa, look, I know we hate each other, but what's going on? You okay?" Hongjoong tried to keep his tone gentle but on guard. 

"I just gotta forget."

"Wha-?"

"That fuckin' bitch cheated on me. I never touched anyone, I turned down every single person who tried to come at me when I was dating her, and then I come home to her moaning under some guy," Seonghwa ranted, muffled in Hongjoong's oversized sweater, his accent peeking out. Hongjoong thought the other wasn't even actually engaging in a conversation with him. "I just want to, no, I need to forget."

The sting in Hongjoong's chest hearing Seonghwa's broken voice is what makes him think he's going to lose this. 

Hongjoong sighed.

"Fine. How do you want this tonight?"

Hongjoong isn't even sure about what he felt anymore. Surely, he wouldn't try to help comfort Seonghwa—in a probably unhealthy way—if he really did hate the raven-haired boy, right? 

'Ah, fuck it,' Hongjoong thought. 

"You got a table, somewhere?" Seonghwa asked. 

How shameless.

"Only the dining table over there," Hongjoong nodded his head to the kitchen's direction. "Never bothered to get a study one." 

"That's fine too," Seonghwa replied, finally leaning back. He didn't let Hongjoong take a good look at his face though, kissing the other roughly again a few times as he moved them both to the kitchen. 

The kitchen wasn't really spacious, but it could fit some countertops, a stove and a sink, and a medium-sized dining table and Hongjoong and Seonghwa. The raven-haired boy pressed Hongjoong against the table, mixing in tongue into their kisses, heating up the situation even more. The platinum blond boy let him, tangling his short fingers in the raven locks at the back of Seonghwa's neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

Hongjoong can't deny that there's something special about Seonghwa's kisses. The platinum blond also can't get over the way his hands roam around his body and the way the raven-haired boy nudges Hongjoong's legs apart, pressing his thigh into the platinum blond's crotch, making Hongjoong gasp and weak, is simply fucking addictive. There are nights his… Sessions with Seonghwa kept him up. 

Hongjoong whined as Seonghwa pulled away, turning Hongjoong around so that his back was facing the raven-haired boy, bending Hongjoong over the table. 

"When I come back, I want you all naked," Seonghwa commanded in that deep voice of his. 

"O-Or what?" Hongjoong channeled his inner brat, though it's slightly weakened. Damn Seonghwa and his deep voice. Oh, right, fuck his damn accent too. 

"Or you'll be in big trouble, baby," Seonghwa pecked his temple and moved away, entering Hongjoong's bedroom to retrieve the platinum blond's stash of condoms and lube.

On normal circumstances, Hongjoong would obey his partner, but well, this was Seonghwa. The platinum blond only took off his sweatpants, staying in his comfy oversized sweater reaching until the middle of his thighs, and his boxers. He felt cold, but he felt like messing around with Seonghwa for a bit. 

Hongjoong went back to his former position, bent over the table, waiting for Seonghwa. When the raven-haired boy came back, Hongjoong wasted no time to turn his head and raise a challenging eyebrow. Seonghwa clicked his tongue. 

"Why aren't you completely undressed?" Seonghwa's eye twitched as he set down the supplies on the table, nearing Hongjoong who never broke eye contact. "This isn't our fucking first time."

"Jeez, you're gonna make me catch a cold just 'cause you couldn't handle your girl being dicked down by somebody else? I'm already being kind enough letting you do this, you know, at least let me keep on the sweater," Hongjoong pouted, fighting back. 

Seonghwa's eyes darkened, exactly the way Hongjoong wanted it. 

"Oh, baby, I get it, I'll let you keep the sweater on, but," Seonghwa hooked his thumb in the waistband of Hongjoong's boxers, pulling them down harshly, "why are these on? Can't even fucking do this one simple thing for me?"

Hongjoong didn't expect the goddamned bite on his pierced earlobe. The platinum blond gasped when the raven-haired boy tugged on his ear, shuddering as he felt Seonghwa softly caress his left ass cheek. 

"S-Seo—"

"Hyung."

"I told you, I'm not gonna call—"

A smack landed on Hongjoong's left cheek, causing the platinum blond to gasp and bow his head onto the table. 

"Five more," Seonghwa whispered into Hongjoong's ear, breath hot. "If you call me hyung, there'll only be three left."

"F-Fuck—"

Another smack, but this time on his right ass cheek. Seonghwa watched as the reddening skin jiggled ever so slightly from the impact, caressing Hongjoong's soft cheeks. Hongjoong couldn't help the whimper escaping his mouth at Seonghwa's touch, cool in contrast to his heating skin.

"Four more."

"H-Hngh—"

Another smack. 

"Three—"

"A-Ah, h-hyung!" Hongjoong stammered aloud, hiding his red face between his hands on the table. 

"Good boy," Seonghwa cooed, bringing his hand down one last time. 

Hongjoong almost melted. He had a thing for praises, and Seonghwa knows this.

"H-Hyung," Hongjoong whimpered.

"Hungry for my cock, aren't you? Look at you, all drooling and teary, so needy and desperate," Seonghwa huffed, getting himself out of his own trousers. The raven-haired boy wasted no time spilling the lube over his long fingers, warming it between his fingers before preparing Hongjoong, fingers searching for that sweet, sweet spot in the other. 

It didn't take long though, they both had done this a lot of times, and Hongjoong was soon a whimpering and moaning mess under Seonghwa, desperately fucking himself on Seonghwa's fingers as the other thrusted in his digits and out, enjoying the sight. 

"H-Hng- P-Please, hyung- Hyung- Hyung-" Hongjoong babbled, crying desperately. The fingers aren't enough, Hongjoong wanted to be full, full, full, even if it's Seonghwa. 

No, he wanted to be full of Seonghwa, because Seonghwa fills him up just right every time. 

"Fuckin' slut, all you can do is just beg, huh? Begging and moaning like some fuckin' bitch in heat," Seonghwa muttered deeply, and Hongjoong shivered, whimpering. He had a thing for praises, but with Seonghwa, he found himself aroused being called such names in that sinful voice. "Fine, I'll give you what you want, since that's all you're good for, anyways."

The only warning Seonghwa gave was a split second of emptiness as the digits were removed, and the feeling of Seonghwa's tip against his hole before the raven-haired boy slammed into him with full force, pushing Hongjoong harshly into the table, ripping a short scream out of him. 

"Fuck—!" Hongjoong gasped. "Fuck- Hyung- Please—"

Seonghwa set a quick pace, fucking Hongjoong with quick but powerful thrusts, so deep Hongjoong could feel it in his guts, hands trying their best to hold onto the table for dear life. All sorts of noises, curses and begging spilled out of Hongjoong as Seonghwa fucked him senseless, the platinum blond not even caring about the drool dripping down the corners of his lips, too focused on the way Seonghwa hit him right in the sweet spot when the raven-haired boy changed his angle a little, muffling his screams by biting his palm. 

"Ah- Fuck- Fuck- Hyung- Hwa- H-Hwa—" Hongjoong cried, feeling that white hot feeling pool in his stomach. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna come- I'm gonna come- please-"

"Then come," Seonghwa's command was short, a large hand grabbing onto Hongjoong's hair and pulling, causing his back to arch, as the thrusts quickened and deepened. 

Hongjoong came then, spilling hard onto the floor and getting some of it onto the side of the table, and Seonghwa kept fucking him through it, continuing even when Hongjoong was whimpering and whining under him due to overstimulation, spent, the only things keeping him up were Seonghwa and the table.

"God- Fuck- I'm gonna come- Shit-" Seonghwa growled, releasing Hongjoong's hair to press his front against Hongjoong's back. After a few deep thrusts, Seonghwa stilled, biting onto Hongjoong's shoulder as he came into the condom hard. 

Hongjoong's mind was still hazy, but he could feel Seonghwa pulling out and catching him before he fell to the floor, and hands snaking around him to carry him against a strong chest. He could feel the soft hands and the feeling of a soft, damp towel against his skin, wiping him clean so, so gently and lovingly. This aftercare Seonghwa always does for him, it used to be pretty normal, but the more they do their sessions, the more loving and gentler it becomes, and sometimes Seonghwa would even pull him close and hum a lullaby to lull him to sleep. 

Even though he never stayed till morning, Hongjoong can't help but fall in love, wanting to uncover more of Park Seonghwa. Even when he wakes up the next day and goes to class, slightly limping, and Seonghwa still one-ups him and argues with him in class, even when Seonghwa passes by and taunts him, even when their usual rivalry banter goes on, Hongjoong finds himself losing himself in this newfound feeling. 

He isn't sure to dig it out and throw it away, or let it sink its claws and grow its roots in his already fragile heart.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hongjoong's red hair is back in this chapter yayyyyy also i told yall i'd give them a happy ending didnt i :D also sorry the smut in this one sucks :'(
> 
> tw// mentions of self-harm (only really briefly, like one sentence and its not graphic) and home problems

"I don't know what to do," Hongjoong sighed, staring up to the ceiling. To his right, Yunho snorted as Jongho rolled his eyes. 

"Hyung, if you like him, then it's better if you just stop being a coward and tell him about it," Jongho huffed. 

"Yeah, stop being a tsundere," Yunho echoed. 

"Fuck off, I'm not a tsundere," Hongjoong flung his pillow without aim in Yunho's general direction. A yelp was proof that he hit bullseye, and he grinned mischievously, but it disappeared when his thoughts return. "I can't just tell him that. What if he doesn't like me? Then, I'm just a fucking idiot and he'd just make fun of me."

"So what? You're a clown anyway," Jongho replied, as he took out one of the mangas in Hongjoong's bookcase, and started reading, flopping onto his stomach on the floor of Hongjoong's bedroom. 

"Jjongie, that's so mean," Hongjoong turned on his side, pouting. 

"Look, hyung," Yunho started, now hugging the pillow Hongjoong threw at him, as he sat on the floor next to Jongho. "Why don't you just… I dunno, avoid him, or stop treating him with so much annoyance and shit? Maybe he'll get the message." 

"What if he ignores me after? Then we'd get separated and I won't even… be able to see him or talk to him again," Hongjoong sighed. 

"You never know. Maybe he'd tell you he likes you, for a long time already," Yunho countered.

"You know it's not really a healthy expression of love if it turned out he does like me but is channeling it through bullying me."

"That's only if he does like you back, plus, you both bully each other mutually," Jongho said, not taking his eyes off the manga. "Hey, look, this main character is exactly like you, a tsundere shortie who likes a cool guy with black hair."

This time, Hongjoong balled up his blanket and threw it at Jongho's head. 

\---

Hongjoong did take Yunho's advice, though. He no longer actively countered Seonghwa's taunts and mocking, just rolling his eyes and giving silent treatment to the raven-haired boy. He didn't actively try to argue anymore when Seonghwa disagreed with his suggestions for their group projects, just going with whatever the other said. 

Hongjoong thought even if Yunho didn't tell him to do this, he'd eventually do it anyway, being so lost in his own thoughts and feelings. Now that he realized his feelings for Seonghwa, his supposed-to-be rival, which he realized he had had for years, and came to terms with it after a huge emotional breakdown on the phone a month ago with Yunho, Jongho, Yeosang and Wooyoung, which ended with the four barging into his apartment and cuddling him, he couldn't bring himself to really look at the other, because every time their eyes connect, Hongjoong could feel his hands shake, his cheeks heat, and his heart rate increase. So yeah, maybe Yunho did have a point telling Hongjoong to stop actively countering Seonghwa and give himself time to calm down. 

Seonghwa also gradually lessened his taunts, no longer really interacting and mocking Hongjoong like before. Hongjoong already saw this coming, and he's kinda grateful, because they already have enough stress with the year-end project and Hongjoong couldn't afford being distracted by Seonghwa's deep voice entering his ears more than necessary. What Hongjoong didn't see, though, were the concerned glances Seonghwa threw at him as they worked together with their group. 

And he definitely didn't see Seonghwa cornering him in a quiet part of the campus park coming. 

"Hongjoong."

Hongjoong was minding his own business, watching the fishes and ducks swim about in the campus's lake, tossing some food he got from a pet store nearby in, when he heard no one other than Park fucking Seonghwa calling his name from behind him. Seonghwa had called his name many times before, but none was ever as worried and gentle as this time. It made Hongjoong's heart race, and he acted like he didn't hear the other. Footsteps sounded, and Hongjoong could feel the man standing behind him. 

"Kim Hongjoong. I know you hear me," Seonghwa called again, and Hongjoong sighed, tossing the last of the food before standing up. He still didn't want to look at Seonghwa, though. 

"Kim Hongjoong, look at me," Seonghwa said, and Hongjoong huffed. 

"Why? What do you want? If you're here to taunt me again, then get lost. It's not gonna—"

"Kim Hongjoong." Seonghwa grabbed his wrist and turned him around to face the raven-haired boy. Hongjoong felt his heartbeat speed up, hammering in his chest, as he tried to keep his gaze down. 

"What do you want—"

"Hongjoong, can you look at me, please?" Seonghwa asked gently. Hongjoong felt himself slowly melt at Seonghwa's tone of voice. "You haven't been the same lately. I just wanted to know if you're alright, 'cause when you got quiet that one time, Wooyoung told me you… weren't having the best time of your life and…"

Hongjoong knew what Seonghwa was talking about. It happened last year, during their first year in university. Some rough shit happened at home, and Hongjoong was having breakdowns almost every week, so worried and concerned for his parents and his future. He had almost lifted the blade again, if it wasn't for Wooyoung, Yeosang, Yunho and Jongho insisting to stay with him every time they could. 

Wooyoung had confessed that he told Seonghwa some minor details because the other was asking and because Wooyoung knew Hongjoong would only suffer more breakdowns if Seonghwa kept taunting him when he was in that state, so Hongjoong had forgiven him. Hongjoong was terrified back then, afraid that Seonghwa would use it against him once he noticed Hongjoong was better, but Seonghwa never brought it up, and maybe, Hongjoong had thought when he was realizing his feelings, maybe that was when he started liking Seonghwa unconsciously.

"I'm fine," Hongjoong said. "It's nothing like that this time, so you can just leave it, okay? Thanks for the concern though, I guess."

Hongjoong mentally smacked himself for not being able to drop the goddamn bratty rival image. He begged his Scorpio sun sign to take over and make him an emotional bitch and just fucking confess. Hongjoong started to walk away, brushing past Seonghwa, when the raven-haired boy grabbed his wrist again, halting him. 

"What?!" Hongjoong snapped, turning around, but his mouth shut closed when he saw Seonghwa's eyes. 

The other looked at him with so much genuine concern that it made Hongjoong feel special—he beat that thought down real fast, though—and understand why everyone's always swooning over Seonghwa. While Hongjoong isn't bad at his own flirting and all, Seonghwa has a way with expressions and words which makes the person he's talking to feel special and important. 

"Hongjoong," Seonghwa's grip on his wrist tightened, but not painfully, "I know we're rivals, but I can't help but be worried, okay? It's weird to say it, but things don't feel the same when you're like this. You've seen my low points, when we're… together…"

"Hell yeah, I have," Hongjoong interrupted.

"Yeah, so, let me see yours too?" 

Hongjoong's heartbeat wasn't gonna slow down at all if Seonghwa kept this up. 

"Why do you wanna know?" Hongjoong asked. The question left his mouth quicker than his brain could process. "We're rivals."

"Yeah, we are, but not enemies. And I just thought we should be a bit mutual on this. You have helped me when I needed it, so I'd like to help you too."

"Help me, huh? Okay, then, stop acting like that." 

Fuck, his Scorpio sun finally took the goddamn wheel, huh. 

Seonghwa was positively confused, but his eyes were still gentle and concerned.

"Acting like what?"

"Acting like that!" Hongjoong yelled, yanking his arm out of Seonghwa's grip. "Acting like- Acting like you care about me, like you want to help me- As if you're not gonna taunt me and mock me again when I'm okay again, just stop acting like that, okay?!"

"Hongjoong, wh—"

"You wanna know why? Because when you act like that, it gives me hope!" 

No turning back now. 

"Gives… you hope?" Seonghwa stared at him, confused. 

Fine, if Seonghwa wants to play dumb, Hongjoong will ball up his feelings and shove it in the raven-haired boy's face. 

"It gives me hope that you might like me back!" Hongjoong yelled. 

Seonghwa looked stunned. 

"What… Hongjoong, what are you talking about?"

Hongjoong wished Seonghwa had just laughed at him and shoved him into the dirt, instead of asking this and trying to talk. 

"I like you, Seonghwa, you fucking idiot," Hongjoong sniffed. He felt tears build up at the corners of his eyes. "I love you, you big dumbass. I love your eyes, I love your laugh, I love your voice, I love it even when you tease and mock me, because just seeing you makes my heart flutter and I can't. Fucking. Take it. And I know you don't like me back, so don't give me hope like that, okay? Stop it, just-"

"Hongjoong, since when?" Seonghwa asked gently.

"Last year. But I just realized it a month ago," Hongjoong muttered. "So don't fucking give me hope, Seonghwa, help me like that, okay?" 

Seonghwa stared at him, eyes wide. 

Hongjoong almost scoffed. Seonghwa was acting like he never had anyone confess to him.

"Well, react to it however you will but don't give me hope. Bye," Hongjoong brushed past Seonghwa, not wanting to turn back even as he felt Seonghwa's eyes boring a hole into his back, knowing if he did, he'd never want to leave the other and he'd just break even more.

\---

Seonghwa and Hongjoong spent the whole next two weeks ignoring and avoiding each other after that. Luckily, they had already finished the project the day after Hongjoong's confession, so they didn't need to cross paths more than necessary. Even when they accidentally meet in their apartment block's lifts, they averted their eyes and said nothing. 

Hongjoong's both fine and not fine with it. He's getting over this feeling, but at the same time, he isn't. He tried to get his mind off it by going on blind dates almost every day of those particular weeks, but none of them worked, none of them fucking worked, it's like the goddamn universe didn't want to cooperate with him. He both wanted and didn't want to know Seonghwa's answer, he's both calm and antsy about this situation. He both was glad Seonghwa didn't show up at his door for another quick fuck and sad because he missed Seonghwa's warmth against him, a warmth which can't be replicated by anything or anyone else. 

It was a Saturday night. Hongjoong had it free and wanted to spend his time catching up on his favourite series on Netflix, drinking rum and eating lots of snacks, just getting tipsy and forgetting his problems—mainly, his Seonghwa problem—without getting absolutely pissed drunk. He was almost tipsy, lying lazily on his couch, watching the show mindlessly, tears slipping down his cheeks as he watched a particularly emotional part when knocks rapped on his door. 

Hongjoong's eyes narrowed, and he raised the television's volume. He already told his friends to not bother him tonight, and he really wasn't in the mood to deal with neighbours and stuff. He hoped whoever was at the door would get the message and go away, but alas, the universe still refuses to cooperate with him. After the knocks came the persistent ringing of his doorbell. Hongjoong groaned, grabbing two pillows and covering his ears with them, wishing the person would go away already. 

The ringing continued, but suddenly, Hongjoong's phone on the coffee table rang, blasting his favourite song. Hongjoong moved to answer, only to freeze, his hand hovering over the device when he read the Caller ID.

Seonghwa. 

His heart rate sped up as he watched the incoming call go on and listened to his ringtone play, hoping the call would end shortly so that he can say Seonghwa accidentally called him by mistake. But no, it continued on for ten seconds, and ended. Hongjoong held his breath. He thought he had an idea who the hell was button mashing his poor doorbell.

' _Please don't call again_ ,' Hongjoong begged in his mind. 

His phone screen lit up again with Seonghwa's name, this time three messages popped up, as the doorbell stopped ringing.

[Seonghwa]: Hongjoong, I know you're in there

[Seonghwa]: Open the fucking door

[Seonghwa]: I want to talk, ok?

Then another incoming call from Seonghwa, as the doorbell resumed ringing. 

' _Fuck this shit_ ,' Hongjoong thought. 

The boy ended Seonghwa's incoming call, tossing his phone back onto the coffee table and stood up, turning off his TV. He walked over to the door, ruffling his now red hair, troubled. He didn't know what to say, but he guessed he had to hear what Seonghwa had to say or this will never be over. 

The ringing still continued.

"Coming!" Hongjoong shouted, loud enough for Seonghwa to hear, and the ringing finally stopped.

Hongjoong opened the door halfway, glaring through the gap at Seonghwa. 

"What the fuck do you want?" He snapped at Seonghwa. Seonghwa looked serious as he looked back down at Hongjoong, expression tight.

"Let me in, Hongjoong," Seonghwa said, his voice stern but gentle. "We need to talk."

"If you don't like me back, just say so, fucker," Hongjoong spat. If Seonghwa wanted to reject him, he preferred the raven-haired boy to reject him harshly. 

"That's the problem, I don't not like you back," Seonghwa said, and Hongjoong froze, eyes widening. 

"Ha ha," Hongjoong sarcastically laughed after a beat, "not funny, Mr. Park. Now move along."

Hongjoong moved to close the door, when Seonghwa slammed a hand onto the door, stopping it from closing. 

"Hongjoong," Seonghwa called, and Hongjoong looked back up to the other. He had never seen those eyes so desperate and pleading before. " _Please_ let me in."

Hongjoong huffed, before opening the door wide enough for Seonghwa to walk through, and left the other to go straight to the couch, plopping down tiredly. He grabbed the half empty second bottle of rum for him that night, pouring its contents into his empty glass and chugging it down quickly as Seonghwa moved over to him after closing the door. Hongjoong kept his gaze fixated on his glass, spinning it around in his hands. 

Whatever to stop himself from staring up at the beautiful man called Seonghwa. 

"Hongjoong," Seonghwa sighed, sitting down on the armchair at Hongjoong's left. "Please look at me, and listen to every word I say."

Hongjoong huffed.

"If I hear it out, just for you to say you don't like me, I will personally kill you," Hongjoong warned, "if it's a rejection, I much prefer you tell me directly and harshly with a loud, stern 'no'."

"It isn't a rejection, Hongjoong," Seonghwa said. Hongjoong merely stared at him with tired eyes, setting his glass down.

"Then what is it?"

"Promise you'll listen?"

"If I don't, you'd never let it go anyway," Hongjoong leaned back, watching Seonghwa. "Tell me what it is, then."

"First of all, I'm sorry," Seonghwa said, and Hongjoong raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry for treating you like shit, and always taunting and mocking you."

"You know we both do it to each other, right?" Hongjoong interjected.

"Yeah, but I realized what I feel for you."

Hongjoong's breath hitched. 

"Seonghwa."

 _Don't say shit you don't fucking mean,_ Hongjoong screamed internally.

"I did some thinking and dove back down in our memories, and I guessed… I started liking you around last year, too. Not sure why, but I realize now I've always liked you. That's why I always come around, before I dated that bitch," Seonghwa scrunched his nose in distaste at the reminder of his ex-girlfriend who cheated on him. 

"You said you liked me back then, but you dated her?" Hongjoong asked.

"Like I said, I just realized I've always liked you. I guess she was a sort of distraction, because when she came to me, my parents were pressuring me about getting someone, and I wasn't out yet," Seonghwa explained. 

"Then… what about now?"

"After that night," Seonghwa said, and Hongjoong knew he referred to the night he barged into Hongjoong's apartment after finding his girlfriend underneath another man and breaking up with her, seeking intimacy to forget the ache in his heart and Hongjoong gave it to him, "I decided to tell them I'm not straight. My dad wasn't happy, but he's learning that I'm not gonna change, while my mom was supportive."

The fond smile on Seonghwa's face as he talked about his mother was enough to make Hongjoong's walls falter and his heart flutter. 

"And when you told me that you liked me, Hongjoong," Seonghwa continued, "I didn't know what to do. That was the first time I didn't know what to do when I get confessed to, Hongjoong. So when I went back home, I thought about that, and I realized just how much of an impact you have on me."

Hongjoong averted his gaze from Seonghwa's sincere eyes. 

"Hongjoong," Seonghwa called out softly. "Please look at me."

Hongjoong turned his head back to look at Seonghwa again. 

"Can I hold your hand?" Seonghwa asked as he held out a hand. 

Hongjoong silently put his hand in Seonghwa's large one. Seonghwa brought his other hand atop Hongjoong's, squeezing it lightly as he rubbed a thumb in a circular motion on the back of Hongjoong's hand. 

"I love you, Hongjoong, and it was wrong of me to have treated you the way I did," Seonghwa said. "If you let me, if you want to, will you let us start a new page? I want to love you, I want to show you more of me, and I want to see more of you, Hongjoong." Seonghwa lifted Hongjoong's hand and kissed it softly. Feather-light, but Hongjoong could feel it. "But only, Hongjoong, that's only if you let me."

Hongjoong let out a wet laugh, wiping the new tears falling from his eyes away with his free hand. He bowed his head as he tried to control his breathing and stop his trembling. What the fuck was that?

"Hongjoong?" Seonghwa asked softly, worried.

"Did you have to say it so poetically like that? You useless romantic," Hongjoong couldn't help the sob which escaped him. "C-Can't believe campus bad boy Park Seonghwa is actually a goddamn romantic who loves spouting angsty poetics." 

"Hongjoong, are you alright? You can take your time, I know feelings can change, and—"

Seonghwa tried to let go of Hongjoong's hand, but Hongjoong gripped on as tight as he could. 

"You say all that and try to run away?" Hongjoong asked, glaring through his tears but there's no bite in his words. "What a horrible boyfriend."

Seonghwa's eyes lit up at what Hongjoong called him.

"Now, if you'd be so kind and take me to the bedroom and do what you said you wanted to do to me."

Seonghwa wasted no time scooping Hongjoong up from the couch, kissing him, carrying him bridal style into Hongjoong's bedroom.

\---

Seonghwa was so, so gentle with Hongjoong that night. He kissed Hongjoong so many times, every kiss making Hongjoong melt even more into Seonghwa's arms, as he was laid gently onto his soft sheets. There was no hurry, Seonghwa had gently undressed Hongjoong, kissing down the red-haired torso as he unbuttoned Hongjoong's pajama shirt, paying extra attention to the other's hardened nipples, sucking and licking, eliciting moans and mewls from Hongjoong, as he left trails of love bites and bruises on the red-haired boy's body. The raven-haired boy mouthed at Hongjoong's bulge through his boxers when he took off the red-haired boy's pajama pants, and Hongjoong whined as he felt the warmth through the thin clothing, a wet patch forming there. 

Seonghwa rose, his eyes so fond and in love with Hongjoong as he moved back up and caught Hongjoong's lips in another passionate kiss. 

"Ha- Hwa, take your clothes off too, dammit," Hongjoong complained, hitting Seonghwa's still clothed chest lightly. 

Seonghwa chuckled, before standing up from the bed, taking off his sweater and unbuckling his belt, stepping out from his trousers once they pool around his ankles on the floor. Hongjoong watched, mesmerized. They had done this before too many times, but Hongjoong finally could take a good look and appreciate Seonghwa's beautiful, beautiful body. The toned lines and his honey toned skin, it made Hongjoong's mouth water just by observing. 

"Love it?" Seonghwa asked, and Hongjoong nodded vigorously. 

"Oh god, I'm really getting that all to myself?" Hongjoong blurted out, still staring as Seonghwa took the lube and condoms out, throwing it onto the sheets beside Hongjoong as he climbed back onto the bed.

"Yes, baby, all this to yourself," Seonghwa smiled, pushing Hongjoong back down gently onto the bed. Seonghwa poured some lube onto his fingers and kissed Hongjoong again, before slipping his slicked hand under Hongjoong's boxers, stroking the red-haired boy's length. 

Hongjoong whimpered, grasping onto Seonghwa's shoulders as the other kept stroking, alternating between strong and weak squeezes, brushing his thumb against the slit of Hongjoong's cock. 

"Seonghwa…" Hongjoong breathed out as he bucked his hips into weak, short thrusts, fucking into the circle of Seonghwa's large hands. 

"Come on, baby, you're doing so well," Seonghwa muttered into Hongjoong's ear, gently nipping on his earlobe and peppering kisses down his jaw and neck, pecking all over Hongjoong's face. 

A press on Hongjoong's slit, and he came with a long moan of Seonghwa's name, tears slipping out the corners of his eyes as Seonghwa stroked, milking him of every last drop. Once he was finished, Seonghwa brought back up his hand, now coated in Hongjoong's cum. 

"What's your colour?" Seonghwa asked.

"Green," Hongjoong whimpered softly, and grabbed Seonghwa's white-coated fingers. "Can I…?"

"Go ahead," Seonghwa nodded and Hongjoong felt like the universe was finally doing something right. 

The red-haired boy inserted Seonghwa's fingers into his mouth, Seonghwa biting his lip when his digits were engulfed in the wet warmth, sucking his seed off the long, pretty fingers. He thrusted them in and out of his mouth, making small noises as he did so, and Seonghwa's expression contorted into something similar to pained, like he was holding something back. Hongjoong removed the fingers, the digits leaving his mouth with an obscene sound, a trail of saliva still connected to it.

"You know, Seonghwa, I can suck you off if you want," Hongjoong offered and Seonghwa's breath hitched. "You can also fuck my face while we're at it. You're safe, right?"

"Yeah, I'm safe. A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Hongjoong hummed, leaning back, making space for Seonghwa to kneel on the bed so that his dick would be right in front of Hongjoong's face, opening his arms. "Come on."

Seonghwa swallowed and went to kneel on the bed, his dick standing proudly right in front of Hongjoong's face. Hongjoong sighed, admiring Seonghwa, wrapping both of his hands around the raven-haired boy's length which was bigger than average. 

"You're so beautiful," Hongjoong muttered, kissing the tip. Seonghwa's cock twitched. "Don't hold back."

Hongjoong took Seonghwa in his mouth, forcing himself to swallow more than half of it. He bobbed his head up and down Seonghwa's length, trying his best to accommodate Seonghwa's size.

"Fuck- L-Let me-"

Seonghwa's hand found its home in Hongjoong's red strands, and Hongjoong allowed his jaw to go slack, letting Seonghwa move his head and set the pace. Hongjoong felt tears prick at his eyes as his gag reflex was triggered slightly, but he kept going, hands resting on the back of Seonghwa's thighs. 

"Joong-ah, Hongjoong, open your eyes, look at me," Seonghwa commanded, breathless, and Hongjoong did as he was told, and Seonghwa groaned at the pretty sight under him. He thrusted a few more times and then stopped, shaking his head, pulling out. 

"Wha- Why'd you stop?" Hongjoong heaved, breathless and confused. He felt empty and he wanted that fucking dick back in his mouth right now or he's going to riot. 

"I don't want to cum like this," Seonghwa scooted back and Hongjoong pouted. 

"What bullshit excuse- we can just do another round, jeez," Hongjoong complained. 

"Babe," Seonghwa said, and Hongjoong pouted.

"Fine," Hongjoong sighed, "but I want you to cum in me."

Seonghwa spluttered, and Hongjoong felt the same, he's also a bit flustered, not sure where all this confidence is coming from. 

"Hongjoong—"

"We're both safe and tested, right?" Hongjoong asked, and Seonghwa nodded. "Then, there's no problem."

"Okay, love, whatever you want," Seonghwa finally regained his composure, that fond smile on his face again. 

Seonghwa uncapped the bottle of lube, pouring it onto his hand again and warming it between his fingers, as he settled between Hongjoong's legs, throwing one of them onto his shoulder. Hongjoong settled back against the pillows, sighing as he felt Seonghwa's finger slide home into him. Seonghwa set a gentle, slow pace, massaging Hongjoong's thigh with his free hand as he worked the boy open, listening to Hongjoong's soft moans and whimpers, adding another finger when Hongjoong requested him to, until he had three fingers thrusting in and out of Hongjoong languidly. 

Seonghwa thrusted a little deeper, and suddenly, Hongjoong's back arched, a curse word slipping out of his mouth. 

"Fuck—! R-Right there, Seonghwa—" Hongjoong's breath hitched as Seonghwa thrusted in again, hitting his prostate right. "Mmh—Park Seonghwa, if you don't fucking get inside me right now, I—"

"Slow down, Joong-ah," Seonghwa chuckled, kissing Hongjoong's forehead as he took his fingers out. The raven-haired boy poured lube all over himself, slicking himself up and Hongjoong found his mouth watering again at the sight. 

"Fuck—Seonghwa, hurry up!" Hongjoong begged, so frustrated to the point of almost breaking out in tears. 

Seonghwa merely chuckled, before he positioned himself at Hongjoong's entrance, and pushed in, Hongjoong latching onto his shoulders. Hongjoong sighed out loud, finally satisfied, pleased that he was finally full of Seonghwa. Seonghwa let him get used to the feeling, before pulling out and pushing back in again. 

Hongjoong almost cried at how gentle Seonghwa was being, peppering kisses all over his face as he fucked Hongjoong nice and slow, it was as if Hongjoong could feel the love and affection overflowing, burning into his skin. They had so many times together before, but none of it was as soft and gentle as this, and Hongjoong felt so grateful he could experience this. The bed creaked softly at Seonghwa's slow, deep, and powerful thrusts, and Hongjoong allowed himself to melt, to be controlled by Seonghwa, in the raven-haired boy's embrace, softly moaning and mewling, pleased by Seonghwa's warmth engulfing him. 

"I love you, Hongjoong-ah," Seonghwa muttered into his ear, "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"Mhm— I love you too- ah!" Hongjoong gasped when Seonghwa changed the angle of his thrusts and pushed, hitting right at Hongjoong's prostate. The red-haired boy gasped as Seonghwa kept thrusting on that little bundle of nerves, pawing and scratching on Seonghwa's back, moaning and whimpering. "Fuck- Seonghwa- Seonghwa- I love you- I love you so much- Ah!"

The feeling of Seonghwa's cold fingers around his length startled Hongjoong, and after a few strokes, Hongjoong came hard, painting Seonghwa's hand and his belly with streaks of white, walls clenching around Seonghwa, who groaned out loud, swearing. 

"Fuck- God, look at you, so pretty- I'm gonna cum, shit-" Seonghwa muttered, quickening his pace. "Hongjoong, are you sure-"

Hongjoong mustered up the last bits of his strength, despite his muscles protesting, to lock his ankles together behind Seonghwa, pushing the other forward so that he thrusted even deeper into Hongjoong, both of them gasping in pleasure.

"Yes," Hongjoong breathed, resting their foreheads together. "Come inside me, Seonghwa."

Seonghwa let out a soft groan, thrusting a few more times, before he came inside, tip pressed against Hongjoong's prostate, capturing the red-haired boy's lips in a messy kiss, swallowing Hongjoong's moan. They both panted softly, staring into each other's eyes, grateful they had the other in their lives. 

Hongjoong closed his eyes, leaning back onto the pillows. 

"Hwa, please get out," Hongjoong muttered softly, and Seonghwa chuckled softly, before pecking Hongjoong on the lips and sliding out. 

Seonghwa's breath hitched as he watched his cum and lube drip out of Hongjoong's hole, jaw dropping open in awe, admiring the sight. His cock twitched in interest, and Hongjoong peeked an eye open, glaring.

"Not now," Hongjoong warned, "Later."

Seonghwa shook his head, and got off the bed, hurrying into the bathroom to get a towel to clean Hongjoong. He returned with a soft, damp towel, lifting Hongjoong's legs and wiping all the mess away as lovingly as possible, and Hongjoong almost cried again at how loved he felt. His mood swings are going to end up killing both him and Seonghwa eventually. 

"You did so well, baby," Seonghwa kissed Hongjoong's forehead before he disappeared into the bathroom again and returned.

"Hwa," Hongjoong called as Seonghwa neared the bed, "please cuddle me. 'M cold."

Seonghwa smiled, climbing under the sheets and pulling Hongjoong close, wrapping his arms around the shorter. He kissed the top of Hongjoong's head, and rested his chin on it, sighing softly in satisfaction. 

"I love you, Seonghwa," Hongjoong muttered into his neck.

"I love you too, Hongjoong." 

They were silent for a bit, their calm breathing the only thing to be heard.

"Oh, and did I tell you that you looked absolutely fucking delicious with this red hair?" 

Hongjoong punched Seonghwa's chest as his cheeks heated up, and Seonghwa chuckled, his chest rumbling and god, does Hongjoong love feeling it against his hand.

"Shut up."  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw talk to me on twt ig yeyeyeyeyeyeyye its strawberrymarss uwu


End file.
